Obsession
by dragonfire7654321
Summary: The members of EXO have called a meeting to complain about Luhan's obsessive and possesive behavior toward their favorite hyung and their lack of attention from their beloved Xiumin-hyung. Main Couples are: Xiuhan, Chanris, Baekchen, Sulay, Kaido, Taohun. Xiumin-friendship Harem. Reuploading betaed chapters.
1. The Proposition

Chapter 1 - The Proposition

* * *

"It's not fair, Kris." Tao whined to the older boy that evening as the members gathered inside their dorm. The curtains were drawn and the lights dimmed, giving the impression that the members were asleep to their managers.

"Whenever I ask Xiumin to take a shower with me, Luhan-gege will come and snatch him away from me." He finished, pouting.

"It's true!" Kai added," One time I asked Xiumin-hyung to help me practice for my dance with Boa-noona," Kai paused, making sure the other members were listening before he continued." We had just got to the lift part when Luhan-hyung demands that I let him go."

The ten members sat across from each other on the opposite side of the room. Kai, Lay, and D.O sat on the love seat with Kris on the recliner to their left whilst Chanyeol, Tao, and Sehun sat on the warm, bearskin rug. Baekhyun and Chen shared a recliner as well with Chen lying comfortable on the lead singer's lap.

The other members were used to this though, after the two became an official couple, they rarely left each other's side and skinship was a given.

"I think Luhan-hyung-hyung has Xiumin senses." Sehun, the baby of EXO explained whilst the eldest members looked at him blankly.

"You know like spider man has his senses to sense danger 'My spider senses are tingling.' He imitated," Well, I think Luhan senses are like, 'My Xiumin senses are tingling' when Xiumin-hyung is away from him.

"That's why he always knows where to find him." He finished, standing proudly at his explanation and the other members paused, looking at Sehun as if he was crazy before they all burst into laughter at his serious look.

"That was a good one Sehunnie," Suho, the ever patient 'Mama' of Exo told him and petted his head for the good effort. Dismissed, Sehun pouted at his hyungs reactions. "But, seriously what are we going to do about this?"

"I mean, we all love Xiumin-hyung," Chanyeol admitted. Kris froze, a disturbed expression appearing on his face and Chanyeol hurried to clarify." I meant in a brotherly way, of course, and we all want to spend time with him too."

"I agree with you." Chen added, from his spot on Baekhyun's lap. Baekhyun was nuzzling his neck and Chen blushed upon realizing that their friends were watching.

"I think we should confront Luhan." D.O said, smiling when the other members agreed with him.

"Yeah, but which one of us is going to confront him?" Lay finally spoke and the room fell silent as all the members thought about the answer. No one wanted to be the one to confront Luhan, although he was pretty and weak looking, under that pretty face was a vicious and very strong spirit. He could even give Xiumin a run for his money as the strongest member of EXO. Moreover, let's face it, no one wanted to end up with Luhan's foot stuck up their ass.

"I'll do it."

A brave voice spoke up among the ten gathered in fear." I'll confront Luhan," Tao said and the members sighed from relief, Tao was either very brave or he didn't fully comprehend the danger he could be in.

* * *

"Hey guys, why are you all sitting around like that and what are you supposed to be confronting me about Tao?" Luhan asked cautiously, he had just walked in from his outing with Xiumin. He licked his ice cream cone in one hand as he waited for a response.

The remaining ten members all turned serious. "Luhan- gege, we can't take your obsession with Xiumin-gege anymore. We love him and want to spend time with him too."

Luhan's eyes narrowed. Sehun frowned, standing up to support Tao by hugging him tightly. "What do you mean you love him?" Luhan replied.

"We meant it in a brotherly way." Baekhyun hurried and added, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a world war 3 Luhan.

Xiumin asked, his expression was one of curiousity and confusion. "What are you guys talking about? Luhan's not obsessed with me."

Oh poor Xiumin The others thought pitifully.

* * *

"Luhan hyung, we have a proposition for you." Chanyeol began.

"A proposition? Go on." He said, his expression guarded and watching them carefully. He licked his ice cream since it started to melt. Luhan and Xiumin finished their ice cream as Chanyeol continued talking.

"If you can keep yourself occupied and away from Xiumin-hyung for one whole day and allow the other members to spend time with him. We'll give you a reward."

"What kind of reward?" He asked through narrowed eyes, not liking any proposition that forced him away from his Xiumin. Yes, you heard him right. His Xiumin. Chanyeol came closer, not wanting the other members to hear what he was planning. "We'll give you Xiumin."

"What?"

"What!" came their separate shouts, but for too different reasons.

The first was from Luhan who couldn't hold back his delight at the promise of such a reward.

The second was Xiumin, only because he was standing close to them and had heard his whisper. "What do you mean you'll give me to him?" Xiumin asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"I meant what I said." And Chanyeol face took on a scary look. "We love you hyung and we want to spend time with you since you're our eldest brother." He added, hurriedly once he saw Luhan take a step in his direction.

"All you will have to do is stay with Luhan all day and do whatever he says." Xiumin looked at Luhan only to blush as he saw the too pleased smirk on his best friend's face.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Xiumin asked, noticing Luhan watching him.

"What's wrong?" Luhan pouted, knowing Xiumin couldn't resist him when he did.

He pulled Xiumin into his arms, and rested his chin on top of his head. "Don't you trust me?" He asked sadly.

"I trust you, but you have to promise that you won't make me do anything weird." He replied and Luhan smiled at Xiumin, removed his arms from around his friend.

Luhan crossed his fingers behind his back, so only the other members could see it." I promise."

Xiumin smiled, satisfied while the other members watched on in sympathy.

* * *

The ten member's exchanged worried glances between them.

"Is anyone else worried about what we may have gotten ourselves into?" Chen mumbled quietly, his eyes were locked on Luhan and Xiumin as the two boys talked amongst themselves.

"Yeah, but in the end it will be worth it right?" came his reply from Sehun. The brown haired boy turned his back to Luhan and Xiumin to face his hyungs." We will all get to spend time with Xiumin." He finished, but Sehun frowned when he noticed that no one would meet his eyes.

"It's not that easy Sehun." said Suho, their leader. He pushed his way between their three tallest members Tao, Chanyeol and Kris to make his way closer to Sehun.

"I don't understand. What you mean by that Suho-hyung?" Tao asked on his boyfriend's behalf.

"What he means is that he doubts Luhan will make it easy for us." Baekhyun added in his two cents.

"Baekhyun's right guys, we need to be on our guard around Luhan. There is a reason they call him the 'Devil with an Angel's face'. " Kai finished and the ten boys turned to their eldest hyungs Xiumin and Luhan.

* * *

Xiumin and Luhan continued their conversation unaware of what was happening behind them.

'We're sorry to have to sacrifice you, Xiumin-hyung. However, it is for the greater good.' They all thought in unison.

* * *

Authors Note: I would like to thank my beta KaizenKitty for her help with this chapter and all chapters going forward.


	2. Xiuyeol

Chanyeol/Xiumin - Xiuyeol

* * *

The next morning in their dorm, Xiumin awoke feeling delightfully refreshed. He yawned, stretching his lithe limbs as far as they would go and he climbed out of bed. He took a shower in his bathroom, dressed and cleaned up his room so that it was spotless.

"I wonder what my dongsaengs are planning for me today." He muttered to himself as he walked over to his door; ready to start his day. He twisted the knob to open it and he came face to face with a large, blue wall blocking his view.

Xiumin gasped, his eyes wide with surprise and instinctively he took a step away from the door.

"Oh," Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly." Sorry about that Xiumin-hyung. I didn't mean to scare you." he said.

Xiumin smiled up at him. "No harm done Chanyeol." An awkward silence fell between the two teens which Xiumin felt was strange and a little worrying.

The tall teen rarely had a silent moment, except for when he was eating or sleeping. It was also something that Chanyeol's boyfriend, Kris often complained to them about.' Xiumin thought to himself.

Unable to help himself, Xiumin asked. "Is something wrong Chanyeol-ah? Did Kris kick you of his room again?"

"What?" Chanyeol repeated, a look of confusion crossed his face, then his eyes widened when it dawned on him, and he blushed.

"Oh." He mumbled, as he remembered the last time he had come running to Xiumin for help when Kris kicked had him out of his room for insulting his artwork.

Chanyeol could not help himself. He knew how much Kris loved to paint and self-proclaimed himself to be an 'artist' but his work resembled a child's drawing. Chanyeol couldn't resist telling him so when Kris asked for his opinion.

Granted, he could have do so more nicely.

* * *

The happy virus shook his head to rid himself of that memory." No, it's nothing like that hyung. I just wanted to eat breakfast with you in the cafeteria."

Xiumin frowned at his happy tone. While he was glad to see him, he noticed that there was something really off about Chanyeol, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He knew that younger boy was not a morning person; it was something he learned from their trainee days and Chanyeol wasn't a liar either. Xiumin brushed aside his concern. He would find out eventually.

"Right, okay." Xiumin replied, and Chanyeol beamed at him with two rows of perfectly shiny teeth. He threw his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder.

"I feel like it's been a really long time since we've done skinship, hyung." Chanyeol said, his shoulders drooped once they passed their members rooms and they came to a stop in front of the elevator.

"That's true," replied Xiumin. "It's been, what? Three months since the group started our separate promotions."

"Uh huh." Chanyeol head bobbed as he nodded ." It's also because of Luhan-hyung."

The elevator arrived and they stepped inside. -

* * *

There were ten floors in the building with each SM group having its own floor; there was also the cafeteria on the 2nd floor, the gym on the third floor, and the music, dance, and vocal practice rooms on the 4th floor.

Xiumin pressed the second floor button and the doors closed. Chanyeol released his old on Xiumin and leaned against the metal wall.

"Chanyeol, what did you mean when you said 'it's also because of Luhan?'" He wondered.

He sighed." I mean't that you spend most of your time with Luhan when we are promoting separately and when we all get to come together to promote as a group; you still spend all your time with Luhan. The members and I haven't spent a single moment with you hyung and its been two weeks! That's why we started this proposition in the first place." Chanyeol turned his face to the wall and continued." I'm a little jealous of how close you are with Luhan-hyung."

"Chanyeol," Xiumin said softly, he touched Chanyeol's shoulder and nudged him until he turned back around." Luhan is my best friend and yes we do spend a lot of time together, but that does not mean that you all can't come join me and Luhan." Chanyeol sighed again. Xiumin just didn't understand.

"You do not understand Xiumin-hyung. I do not want to spent time with you and Luhan-hyung! " He replied bluntly.

Xiumin eyes grew wide at his loudness and Chanyeol exhaled slowly."I'm sorry hyung. I just want to spend time with you alone. We feel like you ignore us when you spend all of your time with Luhan-hyung." He ended just as he elevator stopped and they stepped into the hall.

Xiumin stopped Chanyeol as he made to walk ahead. "Chanyeol, I'm sorry if I made you and the others feel that way. I want to spend time with all of you too. You're my brother and I love you. " Xiumin jumped when Chanyeol pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks hyung, I needed that and I love you too."

They separated from their hug. Xiumin smiled up at him. "Chanyeol, my door is open if you or the others need me."

"Thanks hyung," Chanyeol felt like a heavy weight had been lifted of his chest now that he told Xiumin how he felt. He only hoped it would be this easy for the others " Let's go eat. I'm hungry." He told him.

Xiumin laughed. 'That was more like Chanyeol.' he thought as they walked in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Alright." Xiumin replied back.

* * *

"Xiumin, Chanyeol." Luhan greeted, as he spotted them turning the corner.

The two teens stared at Luhan. He was wearing his sponsored black with green lining tracksuit. He had large, black earphones wrapped around his neck and a empty water bottle in his hand.

"Good morning, Luhan." Xiumin greeted, moving to approach the brown-haired boy, but Chanyeol grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, hyung."

Xiumin glanced backwards at Chanyeol.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, but Chanyeol didn't reply. His eyes stayed concentrated on Luhan.

"Good morning, Luhan-hyung, what are you doing up so early?" Chanyeol asked, trying to diffuse Luhan-hyung's anger.

"I went out for a run." He responded, never taking his eyes off of Chanyeol's arm." You are not usually up this early Chanyeol, though Xiumin is. Are you guys headed somewhere?" He tried to keep his jealousy out of his voice, but Chanyeol heard still it.

"We're heading to the cafeteria for breakfast."

"Oh. Is that all?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Chanyeol's arm around Xiumin's wrist.

Chanyeol's eyes brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what Luhan meant, and his mouth fell open when caught the meaning. Xiumin stared between at the two other teens." Is that all you guys are doing?"

'What else could there be?' Xiumin wondered again.

"Yeah. It's not how you think." Chanyeol said, hurriedly. Xiumin tilted his head to the side. "What would Luhan think?"

Chanyeol sputtered at his mistake, Luhan tried to fix it. "It was nothing, Baozi. I would think nothing." Luhan glared at Chanyeol for the slip up.

"I smell breakfast, let's hurry hyung." Chanyeol said, wanting to escape Luhan's glare and he pulled Xiumin with him down the hall while Luhan watched on.

"Alright, bye Luhan." Xiumin yelled out behind him. As they walked away from him, Chanyeol shivered as he felt a chill suddenly go down his spine.

He turned to look behind him and saw Luhan smiling, thought it didn't quite reach his eyes and then he stepped inside the elevator.

Chanyeol knew from then on that Luhan would get back at him for making that proposition.

* * *

Luhan's Pov

Luhan entered the elevator once it arrived and he continued to grip his bottle tightly. He was angry, scratch that, he was furious. Just because he agreed to go along with his band member's ridiculous proposition did not mean that the other members could make a show over hanging all over his Baozi.

Luhan smirked. He would just have to show his members that no one came in between him and his Baozi.

* * *

Third Person Pov

Once they arrived at the kitchen they saw that they were the only ones there and grinned at all the food available to them. They grabbed their plate and filled it with food then took a seat at the table." Thanks hyung."

"For what? " asked Xiumin, as he took a bite of his food.

"For spending time with me, I really missed this." He admitted, ducking his head feeling in embarrassment.

He looked up when he heard Xiumin laughing and saw him smiling at him." Anytime Chanyeol-ah."

* * *

Chanyeol's Pov

After breakfast, Chanyeol returned to his room with a bounce in his step. He felt happy that he was able to spend time with his hyung without Luhan's constant presence. It was not that he disliked Luhan; he would like to spend time with Xiumin alone.

Chanyeol opened the door to Kris' room that he used to share with Chen. It was small, despite EXO being one of SM top selling groups; the company CEO felt it was right to keep them humble.

Chanyeol usually found Kris lying on his bed, reading a book or listening to music since he usually did not eat breakfast.

"Kris?" Chanyeol called and Kris looked up at the sound of his name and smiled. Like he expected, Kris was sitting up against the headboard of his bed and a book was in his hands.

Chanyeol crawled on top of his bed and laid his head on Kris' lap. "Hey, where were you earlier?" Kris asked him, he used his hand that was not holding the book to pet Chanyeol's hair and Chanyeol closed his eyes at the gesture.

"I went to have breakfast with Xiumin. Why?" He asked, cracking his eyes open to look at him." Luhan stopped by saying he had something important to tell me about you."

Chanyeol sprung up off the bed and Kris dropped his book from his action. "What's the matter with you?"

Chanyeol ignored his question and asked instead." W-What did Luhan want to talk to you about?" Kris eyebrows furrowed at Chanyeol's weird behavior."

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"Kris. You cannot believe anything that Luhan tells you. He's the devil in disguise under that angel facade."

"What?" Kris replied, incrediously. 'I wonder if Chanyeol ate something he shouldn't have at breakfast. I will have to ask Xiumin later on.' He thought, observing his boyfriend for signs of insanity.

"I am serious. Luhan is a bigger prankster than me, Chen and Baekhyun put together."

Chanyeol explained and Kris frowned.

'When the beagle line; Chen, Baekhyun and Chanyeol got together, the others members knew to be scared and to avoid whatever catastrophe they would undoubtedly bring to them. ' Could Luhan be scarier than the three of them?' Kris wondered,suppressing a shiver at the thought.

"I get it." Kris replied and it seemed to quell Chanyeol's fear a bit. The happy virus relaxed and he kissed Kris' cheek.

"Thanks, now what did Luhan-hyung tell you?"

"Do you remember my drawing sketchbook that Mr. K gave me for my birthday?" Chanyeol's body stiffened as fear appeared in his eyes.

'Oh no! Please don't tell me that Luhan squealed on me.' He thought as Kris continued." Well, it disappeared from my room and Luhan told me that he saw you throw my sketchbook into the fireplace."

Kris stood up slowly from the bed; his eyes were narrowed into slits and he leaned over Chanyeol form." Did you throw my book away?"

"I-I can explain!" Chanyeol shouted, holding out his arms to push the slender male away. Kris fell back onto the carpet. Chanyeol jumped and ran from Kris' room without looking back. He could hear Kris' feet thumping the floor behind him.

"I'm sorry!" Chanyeol shouted to Kris, but his apology fell flat. As he ran past the members room, he spotted Luhan's door cracked open and saw his sadistic smirk. Chanyeol felt a cold shiver run down his spine and he picked up his speed.

"Take that, Park Chanyeol." Luhan muttered, slowly closing his door.

* * *

Third person pov

It took a promise of a new art set and agreement to never insult his future work for Kris to forgive him.

'I need to remind myself to never get on Luhan's bad side ever again.' Chanyeol thought as he cuddled with his boyfriend on the couch.

Chanyeol forgot his reminder an hour later.

Luhan left his room to shower and came to find his shampoo replaced with green dye. His black hair was now a dark green and made him resemble an elf.

Chanyeol, Lay, Xiumin, Tao, Baekhyun, Suho, Chen, Sehun, Kris, D.O, and Kai relaxed in their living room on various furniture when Luhan walked into their line of view. His face was a bright red and with his new hair, the members were unable to hold their laughter.

Kris and Xiumin's laughter were among the loudest and Chanyeol could feel his smile growing on his face. 'Revenge sure is sweet. 'He thought, watching Luhan storm out of the room.

* * *

Authors Note: I would like to thank my amazing beta KaizenKitty for her help


	3. Xiuchen

Chapter 3- Chen/Xiumin - Xiuchen

* * *

Xiumin snickered to himself as he made his way back to his room. He passed his best friend's room and could hear the shower running against the bathrooms shower walls.

"Luhan must be washing his hair dye out. Our laughing probably got to him." He mused. Xiumin admitted to himself that it probably wasn't the nicest thing to laugh at Luhan's hair.

Luhan, like their maknae Sehun, had a knack for unique hair styles and randomly coloring his hair during each of their promotion cycles.

He had been supportive of Luhan's changes up until to this point.

Xiumin can't say that he never thought about the idea of one his members dying their hair that sickening shade, but he had always thought it would be their youngest. Luhan was known more for pastels so his new color had been quite the shock.

It was weird. Xiumin sighed and pushed away from the door. 'I'll apologize to Luhan later." He mumbled and continued to his room.

* * *

Xiumin glanced at his watch and sat down on his bed." It's still so early." He whined, flopping back against his pillow. "Ah, I don't know what I want to do today." He stated, pouting.

The brown haired boy sat up on his bed and pulled out this cell phone, flicking the home button to turn it on. The screen light up as it came to life and Xiumin smiled at his screensaver.

It was a picture of his dongsaengs at the park. They were all lookng at him, bright smiles on their young faces.

'I miss our times like this.' Xiumin thought and he sighed. He placed his phone on the bed and slumped into the mattress, keeping his arms behind his head as a make shift pillow as he stared at the ceiling.

The twenty-five year old could not remember the last time he and his friends had hung out together as friends instead of idols. He missed it. It was a time when they weren't as popular nor were they constantly checking over their shoulders for the presence of cameras.

"Knock, Knock." Came a call from the hallway accompanied by a knock on the door. Xiumin sat up.

"Who is it?" He wondered, curiously. It hadn't been very long since had last seen his members and he doubted they could stay awake for much longer. They were more 'eat breakfast and go back to sleep' type of guys.

"It's Chen."

* * *

Xiumin walked over to the door to open it and stepped aside to allow the main vocalist and troll of the group inside. Chen grinned at the sight of his hyung and opened his arms in his typical 'hug me' fashion.

"Hyung, do you want to go out to the park with me? I know its still early, but the park is empty right now and I-" The younger male's voice trailed off as he caught Xiumin's bemused look.

Xiumin merely blinked at him." You want to go to the park?"

"Yes, the new exercise park that was just built across from dorms. I need to leave the dorm for a bit."

"I don't mind; just let me grab my jacket."

Xiumin walked over to his walk in closet and stepped inside. Multiple shoe racks filled to the brim with his favorite designer and low brand sneakers, a single coat rack for his designer coats and jackets sat against his left wall, and four other racks for his hats and other items greeted him as he looked around for something to keep him warm.

"I'll meet you downstairs." He said to him.

"Ok hyung." Chen replied and shut the door behind him as he left.

* * *

Xiumin walked out of his room and to the elevator.

As he stepped inside, he pressed the first button quickly, hoping to make the steel machine move faster. The doors started started to close when the brown haired boy heard a shout from the hallway.

"Wait! Hold the elevator." A blur faster than he had seen jumped between the heavily, plated doors and collided with him. Xiumin yelled out in surprise as he was thrown to the back of the elevator, his back and head slammed against the hard metal railing.

"Ow! " He clutched his head from the pain of smacking it against the wall. Xiumin peered through his watery eyes at his surrounding.

"What hit me?" He tried to stand up, but his vision swam about in circles once he did and he slumped against the elevator to get his barring.

Once his eye sight returned, he looked around the elevator wondering what had hit him when he saw a body lying on the ground. And it wasn't just any body, it was Luhan. He was dressed differently than before and his hair was pulled into an apple bun.

"Luhan-ah, are you okay?" He heard the other boy groan in response and Xiumin helped pull him to his feet. Xiumin kept his arms outstretched as Luhan swayed on his feet looking like he was about to collapse again.

"I'm fine, where are you going in such a hurry?" He said, before he noticed something." Where did Chanyeol go? Did he go back to bed? What a Lazy Virus!"

"Luhan, you know that it's still really early, right."

"Exactly."

Xiumin sighed." I'm going to meet Chen, we're going out."

"Oh." Luhan replied, trying to look nonchalant and failing."-and Where are you going?"

"To the park. I'll see you later, Luhan." Xiumin said.

* * *

The elevator dinged as it reached his floor and the metal doors opened. Xiumin stepped into the hall and he spotted Chen walking ahead of him and he called out to the other male.

Chen stopped to wait for him and together they left the dorm.

"So, why did you want to come here, Chen?"

"To be honest, I feel confined in the dorm." He said. Chen took a seat on the swing.

Seeing Xiumin staring, he laughed and gestured for him to sit down. "What do you mean you feel confined?" Chen sighed, pushing himself slowly on the swing."I mean, I spend all my time as EXO's golden vocals Chen that I-"

"Golden vocals?" Xiumin interrupted, and he raised an eyebrow at Chen causing him to blush. Chen shoved his hyung's shoulder lightly in embarrassment. "That is quite the compliment."

"But its true isn't it?" Xiumin merely smiled at the question not wanting to answer and Chen frowned at him." Fine, don't answer.

What I meant earlier was that I spend so much of my time as Chen that I feel like I lost Jongdae. No one even calls me Jongdae anymore aside for you and Kris, hyung."

"Ah I understand. Chen, if you ever feel the need to separate yourself from Chen and become Jongdae again, I'll do whatever I can as your hyung to help you." Jongdae stared at the older boy in awe." You really mean that?"

"Of course, I love you all and I want you to be happy." Xiumin smiled at him, reaching across the swing to pat his shoulder. Chen returned his smile. He was happy that he was able to finally get his feelings off of his chest and felt relieved having someone to talk too who wouldn't judge him for not loving every second of his idol life.

"Oh and Chen, if you want the other members to start calling you Jongdae again, they'll do it. Now come on, let's see if you can out exercise me."

Xiumin said he jumped off his swing and ran to the first piece of childlike exercise equipment he could find and the one he chose resembled a stair climber.

"Oh, you are so on Xiumin-hyung." Chen ran to the equipment opposite of his hyung and sat on the bench.

He grabbed hold of the handles." Before we start, I should warn you hyung that I've been exercising a lot with super junior sunbaes so I won't lose easily."

"Good to know, the first one to reach 10 minutes without quitting wins. Are you ready?"

"On your mark, get set, go!"

* * *

On the upper floor of SM Entertainment's dorms, Luhan watched the two Korean members of EXO - M play.

Who did Chen think he was monopolizing all of Xiumin's time. Luhan had barely said five words to the boy other than asking where he was going and it annoyed him.

He knew that agreeing to that stupid proposition of Chanyeol's was a bad idea, but the reward, the prospect of having his Xiumin to himself for a whole day without the other members butting in was too good of a deal to pass up.

That didn't mean he couldn't still be annoyed though. Luhan glanced back at the two boys noticing that they were no longer on the exercise equipment and had moved over to the swings.

Chen sat on one of the swings and patted his lap with both hands smiling brightly at his hyung.

Luhan felt his eyebrow give a twitch when Xiumin moved in front of Chen and sat on his lap letting Chen wrap one arm around his waist. He used the other to keep a grip on the rope and began pushing himself so they could swing.

 _It's on Chen_

* * *

Chen looked around cautiously having a weird feeling that they were being watched by someone. Looking around he saw no one and he turned to look up at their dorms. Smack dab in the window was Luhan with his hands pressed against the glass.

"Hyung, look up sat the dorm." He whispered into his ear. Xiumin did as he was told and a bright smiled cross his face when spotted Luhan and he waved cheerfully and Chen did the same smiling when Luhan waved back.

Luhan closed the curtain to his room and moved to his bed as a plan came to him and he smirked.

* * *

Luhan hurried to Chen's room that he shared with Baekhyun and noticed a large white bag sitting near the bed. There was only one bed since the managers and the company knew of their relationships and to reduce costs they allowed some of them to share beds. Luhan opened the bag and peered inside and he smiled. Bingo. Laundry bag full of Baekhyun's clothes.

Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he checked the hall to make sure it was clear and made his way to Sehun's room. He knocked getting no answer and opened the door. He ran to the maknae's vanity and quickly grabbed the bottle of liquid that he needed and he continued on his way to the laundry room.

Luhan dumped Baekhyun's closes into the washer and opened the bottle he got from Sehun's room. He poured a small amount of the liquid into the laundry and simply waited.

Twenty minutes later after washing and drying the clothes. Luhan grabbed each piece and placed into the bag along with the tightly sealed bottle.

He returned to Sehun's room first to replace the bottle and then to Chen's room where he folded the clothes neatly and placed them in their designated spots.

Nodding in approval at his work, He frowned as a thought came to him that he hadn't seen either Chen or Xiumin for the last twenty minutes.

* * *

Luhan raced to his room and opened the curtains to see Chen and Xiumin in the same place that he'd left them and Xiumin was still on his lap. Luhan jumped when he saw Xiumin stand up to stretch followed by. Chen and they turned to walk back to the dorm. It didn't take the two of them long to make their way to the right floor and they separated with a quick hug.

Xiumin returned to his room and Chen returned to his intent on taking a short nap. "Ahhhhhh! My clothes!" Chen jumped startled, clutching his chest at the loud scream. He looked around his room confused as to where it came when something smacked him in the face. "What the?" He mumbled confused, looking at the item in bewilderment.

"You?!" He heard a growl and saw Baekhyun clutching a familiar item.

A white button down shirt that was clearly not white anymore. "What happened?" He asked and immediately he regretted asking that question when Baekhyun simple growled further.

He threw the shirt onto the bed and stormed back to his closet, returning shortly after with an armful of his clothes that were all the same color as his other shirt. "Baekkie, did you have an accident with the washing machine ?"

"I didn't do this!" He yelled, frustrated waving his shirt about for emphasis and slammed it onto the bed.

"Then who did?" Baekhyun looked at his boyfriend incredulously. Did he really just ask him that?" You did?!" Chen eyes bulged at the accusation and he shook his head.

"Baekkie, I-" He started, backing away from the boy when he started advancing toward him. He had no idea how his boyfriend's clothing came to become all pink.

" Luhan." He muttered; dread filling his body when he remembered the way Luhan stared at the two in the park and how he had disappeared for a good while afterwards. Luhan must have done it. Oh shit! He screamed ducking out of the way as Baekhyun made to grab at him. He opened his door and fled with Baekhyun chasing him." I didn't do it! It was Luhan!"

* * *

Xiumin opened his door to his teammates yell only to backpeddle in surprise at the two members of the beagle line passed him nearly knocking him to the ground.

Inside his room, Luhan heard the yelling and laughed himself making his way to the hallway where he came across Xiumin.

"What's going on with them?" He asked Luhan and he shrugged stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Who knows? Lovers spat." Xiumin seemed to accept that answer and returned to his room.

* * *

Later that morning when one of the EXO members returned from their breakfast, and came across Chen all they could do was stare at his new hairdo that consisted of his hair being dyed the same unfortunate color as Baekhyun's clothes.

If they were to come across Luhan, they'd ask why he looked so smug. When they came across him again later, they'd find their second half-fifty hyung staring sadly at his phone.

Of course, they had to ask why he looked so sad and why Chen suddenly looked so smug, the answer they'd receive was that all of Luhan's secret stash of sleeping Xiumin pics had mysteriously disappeared from his phone.

"Uhhhh..." D.O stuttered, his eyes as wide as they could go. He shifted his gaze over to his friends for their help, but they avoided the lead vocalist eyes.

'Thanks a lot guys.' He thought. Wincing, D.O turned back to the pitiful boy clutching his shirt.

"T-there, there Luhan-hyung. I-it will be okay." D.O patted his shoulder awkwardly and then grimaced when Luhan rubbed his face on his shirt.

'Ew.' The members all thought. The rest of the members decided they didn't want to know the rest of what happened between Luhan and Chen.

"Payback's a bitch." Chen could be heard saying as he made his way back to the bathroom to check out his new hair.


	4. Xiuhun - Part 1

Sehun/Xiumin - Xiuhun - Part 1

* * *

Few things could be said about how ironic it was for an idol to idolize someone, but there Xiumin was, after his walk with Chen, in Sehun, their maknae's room. It was Sehun's secret sanctuary.

The room he refused to allow anyone to enter except for his favorite hyung and his boyfriend Tao. He kept his room impeccably neat, which for being the neat freak that he was, made it kind of expected. His room was painted a neutral brown, while his furniture choices were more eclectic with a mix of earthy tan, vibrant green and nightly blue. He kept a large panda teddy on the center of his bed and his Nikon camera against his desk.

' _Wow.'_ Xiumin stared with his eyes wide at what he was seeing. Lying propped against the wall was a rectangular poster board with white edges. In the center of the board were pictures of him and Tao, but the vast majority of them were of him.

"Sehun took all of these?" He wondered in awe. The pictures were varied in color, sizes and some were taken in weird angles that made him tilt his head to make out what it was. "Seems like Sehun didn't want me to know he was taking pictures." Xiumin mused.

* * *

Xiumin leaned in for a closer look. _'I remember this outfit. It's from our magazine photoshoot. When did he even have the time to take these photos?'_

In all the pictures Xiumin's unintentional poses were tasteful, his face and eyes were expressive. He was smiling, crying, and laughing.

"Sehun is really good, but I'm curious why he never showed me any of these pictures." He mumbled, impressed.

He was so engrossed with the pictures, he didn't hear the door as it was pushed open and Sehun came into the room.

* * *

Sehun tiptoed up behind the older boy "Boo!" He shouted. Xiumin jumped, clutching his rapidly beating heart tightly. "What do you think about my photos, hyung?" Xiumin blushed, embarrased at getting caught. "They're really good Sehunnie."

"Thanks." Sehun stared at the smaller male for a few seconds. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a small book, gripping it tightly. He looked between the book and Xiumin and licked his lips.

"X-Xiumin-hyung, could you be my model?" Xiumin's chubby cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he laughed." Ah Sehunnie, I wouldn't make a good model. You should ask Kris or better yet, Tao."

Sehun frowned at his hyung." I don't want to ask Kris, Chanyeol will get in the way and I have enough photos of Tao." Sehun opened his book and gave it to Xiumin. He watched him flip through the pages.

"Woah, you weren't kidding Sehun! This book is full of you and Tao." _There must be at least a hundred photos all dedicated solely to their baby panda._

"Please, hyung?" Sehun begged, framing his face between his hands.

"I'll do it-" Xiumin started, laughing at the quick change that came over Sehun's face." - If you do Kiyomi for me." Sehun frowned at the request.

"B-but hyung?" He started and Xiumin tsked, shaking his head at the taller male.

"Uh uh, Sehunnie. It's either you do the Kiyomi song and I'll model for you or its no deal."

He was not cute. He was handsome and handsome men didn't do aeygo. Aeygo was better suited for the cute, younger looking members like Xiumin-himself, D.O, Kris, Luhan and his Tao.

Never let Luhan hear that he referred to him as one of the cute members despite their fans ranking them like this for the past two years. Sehun sighed, he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

Looking at Xiumin who was still waiting for an answer Sehun sighed again, resigning himself to his fate. "1+1 equals Kiyomi." He pressed his fingers to his cheek, smiling when he elicited a squeal from Xiumin.

"Now, will you be my model?"

"Sure, Sehunnie." Sehun grinned, excited. He grabbed his hyung and spun him around while laughing.

"Whoa, what do you need me to do?" Xiumin asked, laughing as he let go.

"Just act natural, you know, like eating, and I follow you around for my pics."

* * *

Xiumin was stiff with nerves as he, Sehun, and few of the members sat down for lunch.

"Here you are, hyung." D.O sat a plate of his famous kimchi spaghetti in front of him. Xiumin closed his eyes and moaned, taking in the delicious smell. He heard a click and opened his eyes to find his members staring at Sehun in bewilderment.

Sehun's camera was pointed right on him and he waved awkwardly and made a half assed motion with his hand. He felt awkward and turned back to his plate. When Xiumin look up again, he spotted Luhan glancing between the two of them with suspicion.

"What are you doing?" Luhan asked Sehun who was fiddling with his camera.

"Hmm?"

He rolled his eyes. Luhan said." Why are you are taking pictures of Xiumin while he's eating?"

"I asked Xiumin to be my model." Luhan and Chen's jaw fell open, Kai and D.O, shrugged while Kris and Chanyeol ate in silence.

Tao, the only normal one of the bunch patted his shoulder comfortingly. "You want Xiumin to be a model?! Why not ask Kris?" Kris looked up from his food, startled at his sudden interjection into the conversation.

Sehun huffed." Oh please, like Chanyeol would never let me near Kris with my camera." Chanyeol blushed.

"What I think Luhan meant to ask is, do you have to take pictures of him when he's eating?" Kyungsoo interrupted.

"Of course," Sehun replied, nodding." It has to be natural photos, you know, like eating, sleeping, bathing-"

"What?!"Chanyeol and D.O shouted.

"Bathing!" Luhan choked, spraying his water onto the table and Kris scrunched up his face in disgust.

"You can't do that! Xiumin, say something?" Xiumin shrugged at Luhan's distress and finished the rest of his food.

"You're overreacting, Luhannie. Thanks for the food D.O." Xiumin stood up along with Sehun.

"What's next?"

"Bathing, hyung." The two males left the room."We'll fake it."

* * *

Luhan watched them leave. The members of EXO watched the brown haired boy's movements nervously for his next move. They needed to be ready to grab in case Luhan decided to give chase to Sehun and Xiumin, but for now Luhan surprised them by staying put in his seat.

In reality, Luhan's mind worked in overtime to understand what he just witnessed.

"Did I hear him right?" He asked. Though the question was aimed at no one in particular." Did Sehun say that he was going to take pictures of Xiumin, my Xiumin, in the bath?" Tao frowned at his gege.

" You heard him right. Luhan-gege." Luhan nodded calmly at his response." That's what I thought, thanks Tao." He stood up, knocking his chair over in the process.

The members jumped startled at the loud noise. Luhan headed over to the door to stop Sehun before he could see his precious Xiumin in his birthday suit when he was stopped by a tight grip on his arm.

Luhan glanced at the offending appendage on his arm and followed it to its owner.

* * *

Tao's large panda eyes stared back at him evenly." Where are you going?"

"To stop your boyfriend, of course." Luhan slapped his hand away." Why aren't you stopping him?"

"Sehun isn't doing anything wrong. He only wants to take pictures of Xiumin-gege."

"Why does he need photos of him in the bath?" He asked to which he received no answer when a different thought came to him.

"Tao, you don't mind your boyfriend seeing another guy naked?" He asked, curious.

"Of course, I mind. B-but its Xiuminnie-hyungie an-". Luhan held up his other hand to stop him before he could finish.

"Say no more." He made to move again when he was grabbed again only this time it wasn't just Tao holding him back.

Kai and Chanyeol held him still." Remember our deal, Luhan!" Chanyeol yelled. His arms wrapped tightly around Luhan's waist.

"Damn, Fine!" Luhan forced himself to calm down and when they judged him to be sane again they released him.

* * *

Luhan stormed off toward his room, stomping his feet in the opposite direction of the bathroom. _He may have agreed to not interfere with the members and Xiumin, but the photo crossed the line; in his opinion._

He threw open his bedroom door and immediately headed for his closest, looking for something that would help him. "Ah ha!"

He pulled out a large box that had been gift wrapped like a present and examined it. There was small, white tag near the top of the box. Luhan lifted the top of the box and pulled out a large object.

He smirked. _'Just the item I was looking for.'_ He made a few alterations to it. Once he was done, he held it up high. "Perfect." He stuffed the item back into its box.

* * *

Luhan opened the door and checking the aisle for any of the members. _'They must still be in the kitchen.'_ He thought.

Luhan closed his door quietly and instead of heading to the bathroom, he made his way to Tao's room.

He opened the door and laid his object on the bed. Smiling at himself, Luhan returned to his room.

"Oh Sehunnie~ I have a surprise for you." He sung, snickering a bit. He lay on his bed to await their reactions.

* * *

Authors Note: I would like to thank my awesome beta Kaizenkitty for betaing this chapter.


	5. Xiuhun - Part 2

Sehun/Xiumin - Xiuhun - Part 2

* * *

"We're done, hyung!" Sehun yelled across the large pool room, his eyes never leaving the small digital screen of his camera. Thankfully, the pool was empty this late in the afternoon so there was no one to correct him on his loudness.

At the sound of splashing water, the teenager turned his attention to the pool where Xiumin was finishing his lap inside the pool. While his boy was not as thin and toned as their other members, Xiumin's lithe muscles flexed as he swam over to him.

The smaller male swept aside his wet bangs and grinned up at him. "What did you say?" He wondered.

Sehun smiled as him, unable to hide his excitement." These pictures may be my best ones yet, they turned out great." He praised, as he set his camera on the table. The brown haired male passed Xiumin a towel and returned to pick up his camera.

'This wasn't a bad idea to switch to the dorm pool.' He thought, while waiting for his hyung to finish.

"That's good, Sehunnie. Is that all of them?" His voice carried a tired tone in it and Sehun felt bad for him. He'd forgotten that Xiumin wasn't as experienced with modeling as he and the other were; and his EXO modeling only happened when they promote together which wasn't that often. Sehun could count their photoshoots on one hand.

"I'm sorry hyung, I didn't mean to for it to take this long." He said, glancing up at the over head clock. Two hours had passed since they had lunch, which meant Luhan must have been having a cow with them gone.

"But I think that-, "Sehun tilted his head thoughtfully as a look of horror crossed Xiumin's face. Sehun looked away, hiding his smile and checked his pictures.

Sehun laughed at his look and patted his arm comfortingly. "I'm just kidding, Xiumin-hyung. We're done. Do you want take a look at them?"

Xiumin shook his head, his damp and flattened hair sticking to his neck and forehead." I'll wait for you to print them out."

"Ok, Let's head on back to the room."

* * *

Tao entered his room after lunch, he expected to find Sehun finished with his photo shoot and lying on his bed since the younger boy always seemed to like his room better than his own. Looking around his room, Tao's eyes immediately went to his bed and he saw the large present sitting on it.

Tao checked the package curiously. He found his name stamped on the top of the ribbon and frowned. Did Sehun give him this? Did he forget their anniversary? Did one of their hyung's leave it? It wasn't his birthday so what was the occasion? Tao whipped the paper off; excited at what he might find inside only to freeze when he caught sight.

Tao screamed as he gazed at the item. He took it out, feeling his eyes water but not in delight for inside the present was his beloved and most worn designer fur jacket or what was left of it anyway.

His once beautiful, black fur coat was now a former memory for in his hands was a destroyed fabric of red fur. "My precious fur..." He cried, petting his poor coat.

Who could have done this? All the members knew of his love for his finer things especially his coats. Was this a prank? Did he do something to anger one of his members?

He didn't think so.

* * *

Tao mourned his beloved coat for a few more minutes.

Tao threw the box onto its side, checking for anything that could check for a name. When it did, He noticed a small white paper fall out and he picked it up.

Immediately his eyes locked onto the familiar writing and at the top was a greeting he knew too well.

 _Panda_

It was a nickname, give to him when first came to Korea. At the time, he was told that it was due the dark bags under his eyes that made him resemble a panda. All the members called him panda or some variation of the name so that was hardly a clue in his mind.

Tao read the rest of the note.

 _I noticed that the coat that you brought with you China when you first arrived, was missing fur from its collar, the shine had dulled, and that there were some holes in the sleeves and inside pocket so I sent it down to the tailors to get fixed. Consider it an early birthday present. I can't wait to see your reaction Panda._

 _Love Sehun_

Tao stared down at the note in silence. His knuckles began to hurt from the tight grip that he had on it but he tried to pay it no mind.

Sehun...ruined his coat.

* * *

Tao picked up his coat and threw it into the box too filled with rage to care about his rough treatment. He let out a harsh scream and not even three seconds later did his door fly open and Sehun walked inside.

Sehun looked between his boyfriend and the box in surprise and then he saw the note still in his hands.

"You found my gift?" He muttered, shutting the door behind him. He placed his camera on the desk and turned to Tao." Do you like it?"

Tao merely stared at the younger boy, his rage still apparent in his narrowed eyes." Do you mean this gift?" Tao jerked his coat out of the box and showed it to Sehun who stared in surprise at the item.

"My coat is ruined, Sehun. How could you think I would like this?" Tao whispered the last part brokenly, tossing the coat aside. He shook his head, he needed to get away before he said something he'd regret.

Storming off toward the door, he reached for the knob to pull it open only Sehun grabbed him before he could. The maknae looped his arms around the his waist and pulled him away from the door.

"Let me go Sehun!" He shouted, angrily but the other boy only shook his head.

"I will, but you have to listen to me first."

"Fine, but let me go." Sehun eyed him cautiously not wanting to release his boyfriend in case he tried to run off. But Tao was honest and if he said he would listen then he would. He sighed and released him.

* * *

"That's not your coat." He began, holding up his hand when Tao looked ready to object." I know what it looks like, but believe me, that isn't it."

"Did you read my note?" Tao nodded, still clutching the note in his hand.

"Tao, I wrote that note after I picked up your coat from the tailor. I saw it, held it and it was definitely not red when I picked it up." Sehun explained earnestly. He truly had no idea how Tao's coat came to be ruined but Tao had to believe he wouldn't do it.

"But Hunnie, if you didn't do it, then how did my coat turn red?" Sehun smiled at his nickname from Tao. He thought about his question, Tao had a point. If it wasn't red when he picked it up and it wasn't red when he put it in the box then how did it change colors?

An image of a smirking Luhan popped into his head at that moment and he groaned. Of course, it had to be him.

"I figured it out." Tao nodded waiting for him to continue. "I think the reason your coat is red is the same reason Chanyeol had been hiding from Kris this morning and why Chen has pink hair."

Sehun waited for Tao to catch on to his meaning and when his eyes lit up he knew that he had figured it out. It was their devil with an angel's face, Luhan.

"But why would he ruin my stuff? He was upset with you not me."

"Maybe he wanted you to get mad at me and probably delete my photos of Xiumin for revenge."

"That makes sense. So now that we figured it out. What do you want to do about it?"

"Revenge and I have the perfect plan."

* * *

Sehun and Tao finished printing out Xiumin's photos for the day." Wow, these are good Sehunnie; I bet the others will like them too."

"Well then, let's give them out." Sehun and Tao grabbed the photos, but Sehun held one distinct photo. This one was of Xiumin in the pool.

Obviously this photo was for Xiumin's eyes only; Sehun respected his hyung way too much to broadcast his photos for the entire dorm to see but the other photos were fair game.

In one of photos, Xiumin wore a blue jumper and a short sleeve yellow top. He had a lollipop in his mouth as he looked up at the camera, his head tilted to the side. He was adorable and it reminded him of a photo shoot the members took during their debut days.

"This will be torture for Luhan." He snickered. "Are you ready."

Throwing an arm over his face, Luhan fell dramatically onto the couch beside their group leader.

"Oh for the love of all-" Suho rolled his eyes." Luhan?" His lips twitched in response as he mumbled about Xiumin's innocence being ruined by their devil maknae and something about runway models that Suho couldn't understand.

"Guys, come quick." He shouted, and the members rushed over to their side.

"What's wrong?"

The members crowded around Luhan while Sehun and Tao excused themselves to the Kitchen.

"I'll bring him some water." He told them. As they rounded the corner, the two youngest members smirked and clapped their hands together.

* * *

"Luhan-gege is so dramatic." Tao mumbled. He watched his boyfriend pour their hyung a glass of water from their stash of purified water and toss some ice in with it.

"Yeah, but its so funny. " Sehun said, laughing."I don't think he will bother us about my photos anymore."He held his glass in one hand an grabbed Tao's hand with the other.

"How can you be so sure?" He wondered, when Sehun put down his glass. He reached inside his pocket to pull out his phone and quickly turned to his gallery.

Inside were two pictures of Luhan, one was of him lying on his bed. His brown hair sticking out like static and wearing a green face mask with lemon slices on his eyes.

"Sehun, you're amazing." Tao laughed and Sehun smiled at his praise.

"Thanks Panda. I think this will teach him to never mess with Taohun."


End file.
